Winnie the Pooh Meets Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Winnie the Pooh Meets Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/DreamWorks crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the city of Piqua, Ohio, two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors named George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch) are the pranksters at their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They excessively prank the cruel teachers, with many of these pranks directed at their "evil" principal, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp (Ed Helms), putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about a superhero named Captain Underpants, a character who has superpowers and wears underwear and a cape. They sell these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc., located in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's local snitch and intellectual, Melvin Sneedley (Jordan Peele), on video. This causes Krupp to decide to separate the boys and annihilate their friendship. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box. The boys see that Krupp bears an odd resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their actions when "Captain Underpants" begins causing problems around Piqua. To prevent these issues, the boys take him to their treehouse, where they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Captain Underpants by snapping their fingers. Believing that Krupp will continue with his plan to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Krupp under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith (Kristen Schaal). Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. (Nick Kroll), or as he calls himself, Professor P. Captain Underpants (disguised as Krupp) hires him to be a new teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as his brain makes him incapable of laughing or having fun. After Krupp finally separates the boys from a school carnival accident by Captain Underpants, he puts them into separate classes. Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their laughter damages the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer, restoring the children back to normal. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants, though he escapes on a bumblebee shortly thereafter. Knowing that they can't control Captain Underpants, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring to permanently change him back into Krupp. Feeling that Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Krupp have a change of heart, returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into vicious monsters which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Upon snapping his fingers, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. In a mid-credits scene, George and Harold realize that the secretary, who they put on hold before by faking a contest with a cash prize of $1 billion, has been on the phone for the entire film, so they shut off the call, make the secretary angry, and make a new comic based on her reaction. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Ace Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Spongebob and his friends, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Ariel and her family, Frosty the Snowman, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Po and his friends, the Tiny Toons, the Animaniacs gang, Groark the Dragon and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, Bob Belcher and his family, the Futurama gang, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Toy Story gang, Miss Frizzle, Liz, Miss Frizzle's students, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Princess Anna and her friends, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Sonic, Tails, Rouge the bat, Sally Acorn, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Ralphie Parker and his friends (from A Christmas Story), Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Charlie Brown and his friends, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Timmy Turner and his friends, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Chanticleer and his friends, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Manny, Sid, Diego, Pongo and Perdita and their family, Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and Captain, The Seven Dwarfs, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, Denver the Last Dinosaur and his friends, the DinoTrux gang, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Annie (from Annie (2014)), Buddy and his friends (from Dinosaur Train), Beavis, Butt-Head, Stewart Stevenson, David Van Driessen, Daria Morgendorffer and her friends, the Star Wars gang (excluding characters from the sequel trilogy), the Lego Star Wars gang (excluding characters from The Resistance Rises and the sequel trilogy), the Dino Babies, Harry and his friends (from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs), The D-Team (from Dinosaur King), Peter, Edward, Lucy, Susan, Harry Beaver, Aslo, Mr. Thumnus and Harry Potter (from Epic Movie), Sharon Spitz and her friends, Cheesasaurus Rex, Toucan Sam and his nephews, the Trix Rabbit, the DinoSquad, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the rest of the entire cast from The Land Before Time franchise (excluding Journey to the Brave), Rapunzel and her friends, Aladar and his family, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (the Grand Duke of Owls' nephew), Gaston, the Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Captain Hook, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, the Trix, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Makunga, Naare (from Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures), Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Rasputin and The White Chick and Bink (from Epic Movie) will guest star in this film. *After this film, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, and Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants) will join Pooh and his friends as new members of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team for future projects and Professor Poopypants and Melvin Sneedly will become new members of The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. *''The Veggietales films'', Rocky and Bullwinkle, The Madgascar films, the Kung Fu Panda films ''and ''Captain Underpants:The First Epic Movie ''were all produced by Dreamworks Animation(which is currently owned by Universal Pictures which also made ''The Land Before Time series,Woody Woodpecker, The Cat in The Hat, The Grinch ''and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story). '' *This film will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Garfield films, The Little Mermaid films, the 101 Dalmatains films, Oliver & Company, Matilda, Napoleon, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, etc. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (the Grand Duke of Owls' nephew), Gaston, the Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Captain Hook, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, the Trix, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally, Blather ,Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Makunga, Naare (from Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures), Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Rasputin and The White Chick and Bink (from Epic Movie) will work for Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, and the Turbo Toilet 2000 in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Vallony Vulture and his parents Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture (from the Pooh's Adventures Diamond and Pearl 3-part episode The Fox Men Begins) as the new members of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team and Deputy Einstein, Professor Poopsie P. Pottypants and Dr. Creature (from the Pooh's Adventures Diamond and Pearl 3-part episode The Fox Men Begins) as the new members of The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. *In this film, Harold Hutchins will be revealed to be a cousin of Schroeder (from Peanuts). *This film will be inspired by Daniel Esposito's classic film ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films